The New Hero
by seaweedbrain1499
Summary: A son of Hades pops up out of nowhere and soon enough everything goes wrong can his freinds help him solve this problem Like the second series never happened but ill incorporate the greek characters Rated T For gore and Inuendo
1. Chapter 1 The New Hero

The New Hero

**Hi guys it my first fanfic so sorry if its short or not very good please give me feedback but im not gonna do any of that douchey stuff like reviews for chapters I will update whenever I can so no flames about it ok and none about how short the chapters are cause they'll be short but frequent so no flames please! Sorry if there is bad (a) grammar (b) spelling. Send me some messages with oc's**

**P.S I don't care if people want introductions to the characters and places if you want to understand this fanfic read all the books but the mark of Athena cause I promise there wont be spoilers in this so it may come in once everyone's read it ok.**

**Percy's P.O.V**

Chiron had been acting really strange lately like he expected something bad to happen. He was... I don't know... on edge maybe?

**Chiron's P.O.V**

Something was coming I knew it I could feel it, but what was it. All I knew is water it was it was close and it was powerful whether it was friendly or not well that's another thing all together.

_**Later after dinner **_

**Percy's P.O.V**

Annabeth and I were walking up to the campfire when we ran into Nico and Thalia (yes I like thalico got a problem) we walked to the campfire together. At the campfire everyone was having fun and a generally good time. Just a regular campfire until we saw a shadow on Thalia's hill and then whoever it was collapsed"

_**The next day in the infirmary**_

**Lewis P.O.V**

"All I remember is my gym teacher turning into a strange winged creature and trying to kill me and then I ran as far as I could I got a strange sense to come here... like a voice in the back of my head" This Is what I said to a half horse half man thing called Chiron standing by my bed, he had asked me a bunch of questions about who I was and he was really interested in the fact that my father ran out when I was little and that my mother raised me. A boy with dark hair and green eyes walked in with a blonde girl with grey eyes. The boy asked "Father or mother Chiron" Chiron replied without thinking about it "Father". This girl asked "what colour are his eyes". At that Chiron smiled "Dark brown". I had no idea why all of a sudden there was a guy who just appeared standing in the shadows. He said "You don't think... he can't be... mine".

**Nico's P.O.V**

Honestly I couldn't believe this kid could be my brother he looked about twelve, black hair, dark brown eyes, pale skin and he was dressed in black jeans and a black jacket. While i was thinking "it's just Brown eyes he could be anyone's" a large black skull appeared over his head and that made it official I had a brother and I kinda liked the feeling.

_**At the Big house**_

**Zeus' P.O.V**

"Chiron in all honesty I can tell you that in the next few weeks you will have an increase of campers because The children the gods had a while ago are finally becoming the age to come to camp" I said. Chiron muttered "I know that but why would you come here to tell me that unless..." he gasped "you have a child coming to camp" I nodded. "I can also tell you that Poseidon has twins coming to camp and Athena has a daughter coming to camp. The rest of the gods except for Demeter and Dionysus have children coming to camp." I pronounced. Chiron said "that's an awful lot" in a worried tone.

**Please don't rage I will update in the next five days who knows it could be tomorrow it could be next Wednesday. Once again first fanfic so it won't be very good point out where I could do better and where I made mistakes and if you think im doing really bad you can take over the fic.**


	2. chapter 2 New Powers

New powers

**Thanks for the review ****ThaliaDaphneJackson12****. Anyway no more jibber jabber Just want to ask you to submit a O.C under the following headings: Name, Parent, Godly Parent, unique powers, gender, whatever else you feel is necessary.**

_**Two months after First Chapter**_

**Lewis' P.O.V**

I have been at camp Half-Blood for two months and I loved every second of it. I belonged somewhere now unlike back in my old school. I was bullied I was alone no friends my mum didn't really know what to do, But here im accepted for being who I am. The only person here I hated was Clarisse and right now is the perfect moment to show you why, she is shoving my head down the toilet.

**Nico's P.O.V**

I was walking past the bathrooms with Thalia on our way to the dining pavilion when we heard someone yelling "Do you like that death breath?" As soon as I heard it I knew what was happening I walked into the bathroom grabbed Clarisse by the hair and threw her up against the wall "what the fuck is your problem Clarisse... you think this is funny do you?" I screamed "Put her down Nico" Thalia advised at least I think it was just advised, so I dropped her. Thalia walked over and said coolly to Clarisse "I can stop him this time but next time I won't, in fact I'll help him so leave Lewis alone."

**Thalia's P.O.V **

I had never seen Nico lose control like that, oh shit I forgot about Lewis. We pulled his head out of the toilet and brought him back to the Hades cabin, For lack of a better word he looked like shit he was wet with toilet water, he had a bruised face which suggested the first time Clarisse tried to shove his head in the toilet she missed and his nose hit the bowl. Even though we weren't technically related (because the gods don't have DNA) I still treated him like a brother rather than a cousin. Nico was Fuming with hate at the moment which told me it was probably best not to say anything to him, so I decided I'd talk to Lewis. "You okay Lewis..." I began. "Im fine Thalia don't worry about me im more worried about Clarisse if Nico gets his hands on her she's dead" He laughed. That's what I liked about Lewis so far everything that happened to him he could laugh off, I couldn't understand how he was related to Nico they were so different. In the end we just calmed Nico down and the two sons of Hades went off to practice their powers for capture the flag tomorrow.

_**The next day at capture the flag**_

**Lewis, P.O. V**

I am so excited for my first capture the flag id been in the infirmary for the first one and I didn't get to have any fun. Nico had thought me a few things like how to use my swords 'Blood Bringer' and 'Shadow Killer' and a few powers but I learnt quickly a few of our powers were different I couldn't raise skeletons but I could manipulate the shadows to make me invisible and I could make things out of the shadows But both of us could Shadow travel. I learnt how to use both of them together so I was super excited to put them to the test. 'Blood Bringer' was a mix of stygian iron and celestial bronze as was 'Shadow Killer' They were both identical short swords but 'Shadow Killers' hilt was embedded with a black diamond. While 'Blood Bringers' Hilt was embedded with a red diamond.

_**Once they actually start**_

**Percy's P.O.V**

I really wanted to win today. I had to beat Clarisse once I heard that she was bullying Lewis. It was me the Hades cabin, The Zeus Cabin, The Athena Cabin, All Minor gods Cabins and the Hermes Cabin versus all the major cabins. Annabeth had the perfect plan and we knew Lewis would love it.

**Lewis' P.O.V**

I was kitted out in my special hell hound leather armour studded with stygian iron so black it scared me and according to Chiron after I defeat a few monsters their faces will be trapped in my armour so as to scare my enemy. My training was going very well so now it was time to put it to action. Annabeth and I went invisible and while she went to capture the flag I went to find a certain daughter of Ares. I shadow travelled to Zeus's fist and sure enough there she was just about to head out. "Hey Clarisse up for a little one on one fighting" I yelled. She turned and saw me "Ok death breath let's see if you've actually learnt anything while you were here." She growled. She walked towards me with her spear raised "Time to die pipsqueak" she said. I shadow travelled behind her she knew I could do that but she didn't know I could turn invisible.

She panicked and tried to find me but I was invisible. I decided to test her I hit her spear to see how she would react, She jumped and instantly stabbed at where I had been thirty seconds ago. I loved this and that's how it worked for a while but eventually I got a few hits on her and disarmed her. This upset her cabin mates so I got ready for a four on one match that was all that was left to guard the flag at Zeus's fist four Children of Ares. So I allowed myself to become visible and walked towards them. Straight off the bat one came at me with his sword I parried kicked and hit him in the face with 'Shadow Killers' Hilt he crumpled to the ground. Then an axe came at me from the right I ducked under it Sliced his leg kicked him in the groin and slashed his swinging arm to make sure he didn't come back. That's when the third got me he had jabbed at my stomach and sliced it a bit but it was only skin deep nothing more. In return I hit away his sword slashed his chest making sure not to do any major damage just enough to have him in the infirmary for a few days. The fourth one threw a small axe at me I hit it away with my sword and that's when my powers came into effect I used the shadows to make a rectangle shape and pushed it towards his stomach and it worked the kid was thrown back a few feet I could tell that I had gone a bit too far with him but I couldn't fix it now.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

Just when I was gonna make a run for the flag I see Lewis Walk up take it and shadow travel to me "Ready to run past eight cabins worth of Campers and win this thing" he said "Yes" was the best I could muster.

**I Am finished this chapter it's a bit longer this time and this time im gonna try a resist writing and leave it for a week till the next chapter ok. Please Review and such things. Submit your OCs please**


	3. chapter 3 New Freinds

New Friends

**Just quick update the roman camp and characters will come into this story but it won't involve Gaea at all basically all the characters from the books will be included except for the giants and Gaea. Plus READ THIS CHAPTER IT'S A VERY IMPORTANT CHAPTER**

_**One month after the last chapter**_

**Lewis' P.O.V**

I had been at camp half-blood a two and a half months when she arrived. Of course by she I meant Castalia the daughter of Poseidon. She arrived on her thirteenth birthday and she was BEAUTIFUL I mean I didn't even know it was legal to be that hot. I am the son of Hades and you could really see it now I had got even paler, my eyes had turned black and I started wearing jeans and a leather jacket, but even the son of Hades could fall in love. I had got sick of listening to Nico and Thalia make out in his room so I just hung out with my new friends instead of moping alone you; see after I showed up a bunch of new kids came out of nowhere as well. My friends are kind of awesome just saying, there is Castalia and Achilles twins of Poseidon, Maria daughter of Athena, Christopher Son of Hephaestus, Kara daughter of Zeus, Martin son of Apollo and Cleo daughter of Aphrodite. We have the best times together. It is so stupidly funny because everyone knows Achilles likes Cleo except for Cleo and everyone knows she likes him back except for Achilles.

The best thing about it is that we were all the same age roughly the youngest is Cleo and she's thirteen next month she's only four months younger than me and im the oldest. The best thing about us being a group is that we are brilliant at capture the flag well at least we were last week it was Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Apollo and about three quarters of the minor gods cabins versus everyone else. We had a great time I was good at archery as was Martin(DUH) so we picked people of from the trees and every time that they found us I shadow travelled the two of us into a bush. We had fun like that until Achilles and Castalia ran in and invited us for the main charge against the river. Castalia with her short sword, Achilles with his trident, me with 'shadow killer' and 'blood bringer' and Martin with his bow and daggers. We were like a specialized team we loved it so much that we took a tally. Considering that since Percy's request that the gods claim their children by the time they are thirteen the number in camp had gone up to 250 our tally was quite large by the end of the charge we had knocked out or injured 49 campers most were just out for a small while and joined the fight when they woke up I had fun running into the enemy defences and right before I collided I disappeared, the look on their faces was priceless.

**Castalia's P.O.V**

Lewis led the charge with the others me and Thalia had to capture the flag with Percy and Lee Fletcher. We basically just strolled in but Percy didn't seem to like it all of a sudden he yelled "Stop it's a trap" we all turned to him when we heard "Do ya think" Annabeth smugly said as we turned around. "Shit" I muttered as about ten demigods came into the clearing. "Castalia!"Percy yelled "well what was I meant to say 'darn'" I argued. The demigods didn't wait for us to finish so I had hit the first one in the face with the hilt of my sword then I recognized Chris except he was coming at me with his war hammer. Percy deflected it and knocked him out with his own hammer. I didn't see anything else except for a sword hilt.

**Percy's P.O.V**

I saw Casty go down that's what we called her Casty. Once she went down I fought a bit harder by the time we had cleared the demigods out including Annabeth we were down to Thalia and I.

We got the flag to Nico and he shadow travelled to the river and we had won. Soon as we had won I ran over to Lewis to congratulate him on leading the charge.

**Lewis' P.O.V**

I was so excited we had won again I was about to run over to Casty and Achilles when I saw that she was knocked out. This seriously pissed me off but I didn't let it show. A few seconds after I came over to wake her up I got tackled by something the size of a minivan. My swords flew out of my hands about three metres away from me, but I had worse problems there was a huge hellhound trying to rip my throat out. I squirmed under it desperately looking for a way out when I noticed this monster enjoyed my squirming, it was grinning at me then it bared its teeth that's when I did something even I didn't expect I scolded it and it got off me and sat down. This wasn't Mrs O Leary but I had a feeling I knew what it was. "What are you waiting for kill it!" Chiron yelled at me as he entered the clearing "now Chiron why would I kill this gift from my father" I said. The look on his face told me I needed to explain. "Chiron I prayed to my father to send me a sign that I would go on a quest In the future." I explained "Oh... well... I suppose it can stay then." he said.

**Christopher P.O.V**

We all thought he was injured or scarred when Lewis' walked towards us but we noticed something huge and shadowy beside him everyone was screaming at him to turn around. He just laughed and motioned for the shadow to move forward. Everyone screamed at the huge hellhound standing beside our friend. Martin did something very stupid he shot at it. Lewis summoned a shadow wall in between the monster and the arrow the arrow bounced of it harmlessly but Lewis blew up at Martin. He started yelling "that's my father's gift to me you Idiot, don't just shoot stuff why do you think the son of Hades had a hellhound beside him you shit head" Martin cowered in fear because when you have black eyes staring at you in hate you get the feeling he can see your soul. We all just walked away afterwards and let Lewis defuse.

**Lewis P.O.V**

The fucking nerve of Martin trying to shoot my pet. I was so angry so I went to the only person I knew who could calm me down. Thaila calms me down by sparring with me it may seem like im getting excited after the fight but I really get relaxed after sparring so I went looking for her. She wasn't in her cabin so there was only one other place she could be my cabin. I went to my cabin but before I opened the door I heard some grunts and moans which advised me to not go in there till it was steralised.

**Sorry for bad ending kinda ran out of ideas rate review any of that stuff sorry it was late and submit some fucking ocs guys I need them for the future when they go to camp Jupiter *SPOILERS***


	4. Chapter 4 A Quest

A Quest

**Hey guys sorry its late but my interwebs was down and I've had to study and schoolwork's killing me, anyway I've decided im gonna start making chapters between 1500 and 3000 words long and release every second or third week. I love you guys and I just want to say please review and I won't be able to bring out the next chapter till I get some OCs for the Roman camp and I just want to say there will be a major twist to this story so don't stop reading please rate review whatever you do but guys seriously OCs please.**

_**Two years after last chapter**_

**Nico's P.O.V**

Lewis had grown up since I last saw him, Thalia, Percy, Annabeth and I just got back from a two month long quest. It was the same old thing an ancient Greek artefact went missing and we needed to find it or the titans would come back and the world would fall into war. So seeing my only living sibling and my cousins and friends for the first time in two months was kind of nice. Lewis tackle-hugged me which was kind of painful after all my rib was still healing after a Minotaur crushed them. I screamed as Castalia and Achilles jumped on top of me after they were finished squeezing Percy to death. Annabeth was hugging Maria and trying to update her on everything that happened on the quest in about two seconds. Kara was yelling at Thalia about not even getting an IM (Iris Message). It was good to be back.

_**Later in the Hades Cabin**_

After all the greetings and the 'thank god your safe's I went to my cabin to unpack to find the most horrible thing I could have ever seen. While I was gone they... they cleaned my room. It was horrifying everything was put away in drawers I will have to have a word with Lewis later. I noticed something through the window two figures running towards the Poseidon cabin. I decided to see who it was and maybe embarrass Percy and Annabeth during their 'private time'. I got as far as the door when I heard Lewis' voice say "I really like you Castalia do you like me?" I heard Castalia's voice answer "yes I do I have since I saw you two years ago" and then I heard nothing. "I got to tell Percy" was all I could think this was brilliant my little brother had a girlfriend... wait my little girlfriend had a girlfriend what if Percy is an over protective brother what about Achilles. I ran over to Zeus's cabin to tell Thalia. I open the door to find Kara making out with Martin. They both looked at me their faces pure red, Martin stepped away from her looking so embarrassed he could piss himself, I couldn't help but laugh when Thalia walked in put two and two together and gave them a funny look as if to say "well it's about time." What was this national make out day?

**Kara's P.O.V**

OH MY GODS. Thalia and Nico were laughing at Martin and I. I could have died they found us mid kiss. "Come here, follow me" Nico said. We all followed Nico to the Poseidon cabin. We opened the door and there they were Castalia and Lewis making out like there was no tomorrow. They blushed so much that they looked like tomatoes they were never gonna live this down we all love them but this was too funny to let go.

_**Later at the campfire**_

At the campfire martin and I were sitting with each other and Castalia and Lewis were sitting next to us we were laughing and doing couple stuff since now we were in couples. we were having a good time martin went up with his brothers and sisters and sang for everyone. Percy kept giving Lewis a weird look like he wasn't sure if he was meant to hate him now or still be best friends. I was having a good time and everything was awesome when the campfire exploded. Well maybe not exploded just the flames grew like huge. We could see a face in the flames but we couldn't see who it was.

**Lewis' P.O.V**

I stood by the fire and started to stumble towards it. I knew that person it was my sister she had run away a year before I came to camp. "Lewis I need to tell you something urgent." She cried. I stood forward and yelled "Emily... is that you... where have you been". "Yes it is me and I have been in san Francisco. Im here to tell you the gods lied to us; there are two camps, your camp and camp Jupiter. Camp Jupiter is for their roman children and yours is for their Greek children. I was born a year after you when hades came back as Pluto. I don't have time the praetors will stop this message soon, but I have to tell you the only chance either camp has of surviving is working together. Something is stirring I don't know what but I know its older than Gaea herself you have to travel to san Francisco. My ummm well my boyfriend so it in a prophecy he is a child of Apollo and this message came from Apollo himself. you can take seven other people with you it seems we will need an army to fight it whatever it is." she said urgently I was dumbstruck I couldn't think of anything to say so knowing my sister wouldn't go to this effort to say this if it wasn't true so I said "ok". I turned to Percy "Percy sorry but I know you've had enough quests for a lifetime it's time for the next set of heroes to take on a threat." he nodded knowing no wasn't going to stop me this was my quest I chose who went he couldn't talk me into taking him. "Chiron we leave tomorrow doesn't try to stop us or say seven is an unlucky number, we will need money, transport and gear. The best transport would be pegasi I will take shadow if we can. Cleo, Christopher, Achilles, Kara, Martin, Castalia and Maria we are leaving tomorrow pack up well go early in the morning be at half-blood hill at ten in the morning ok?" No one questioned me they all just nodded they knew what I was like when I was focused on something. "Everyone else better prepare themselves up the defences even build a wall around camp, we are going to war...

**Cliff hanger im such a bitch am I not. Now no oc's no more chapters cause I've come up with enough they must all be romans and the different headings are: name, surname, age, parent, godly parent, powers ,description, backstory (optional), likes, dislikes ,talents, gender, siblings, romantic interest and any pets/companions. thanks for reading come again**


	5. Author's Note

**Okay this is just an author's note im putting on all videos about their current status okay**

**The new hero (Percy Jackson) – will be continued once I have inspiration and am properly able to write it probably at summer when I have time.**

**Why hello their Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) – will be continued soon but maybe not till next month.**

**The American (High school of the dead) - will remain frequent until my ideas run out then you will just have to wait for more ideas.**

**I don't write one shots so stop requesting them. My stories are long and im sorry I Don't update often or have very long chapters I just try to produce top quality stories and im learning all the time how to improve. The way my stories work are that they are frequent while I have ideas but in-between ideas it could be a year. Don't judge me because I ant frequent im trying my best.**

**Thanks to all my viewers if it weren't for your support I wouldn't have done any stories I also have to thank my friends who encouraged me. All my stories have a separate notebook with everything from sketches of OC's to the chapters word for word. It really hard to write and you've all been so nice to me. If I had to pick a group of fans who have been most supportive it would have to my Hotel T viewers but closely followed by Percy J and high school of the dead has only started off so I have to see if you're gonna be great or not but probably ****will be ****great. If anyone would like to translate my stories you have my permission to post the translated version as long as you mention it's my story thanks you all for being the best viewers I could have asked for. I think that if I try hard enough I could get a really big story so please spread it around but don't feel inclined too****.**


End file.
